


Cabin Fever

by girlwithnoshadow



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 8





	Cabin Fever

She’d wanted to introduce Castle to her family's cabin now that they were married with a walk through tour but by the time they dropped their luggage on the bedroom floor she’d sort of corralled him to the bed. Not that he’s complaining judging by the grin on his face as he looks up at her from the bed as she straddles his hips.

Leaning down Kate kisses him passionately as his fingers crawl up her back tugging her t-shirt up and off. She grins down at him as her hair falls back down into place as he flings her shirt away. Shaking her head she grins. "Wow bet you're proud of yourself for that," she says smiling down at him. "A little bit" Castle replies grinning. She bites her lower lip as she sinks into him slowly as he groans.

His hands clutch at her thighs as she rises up again. “I love the start of this weekend already,” Castle says smiling as he rises up to a sitting position tugging Kate closer. She moans as he does so and he kisses the swell of her breast. Kate’s hand scratch at his head as she clings to him. “Don’t be so cocky babe,” she pants as he stops kissing her and looks up into her heated eyes. “I thought you loved it when I was cocky,” he murmured as he rocked into her grinning. Kate groaned and grasped his ear, “shut up babe and fuck me,” as she leaned down and kissed him heatedly.


End file.
